


Frozen in Eternity

by Umsemucw



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Vampire AU, harrison makes a small cameo, hartley has a pet coyote, he comes later in the real story, its badass, little bit of hartley/barry, ok maybe not so much at first, this is an origins story, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umsemucw/pseuds/Umsemucw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has always been running.<br/>Running from his parents murders and from the people who called him crazy for saying what he saw.<br/>But now someone has found him who understands what he has seen, and offers his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen in Eternity

He can remember the exact day he meet the other.

He had been running. Away from his mother’s murder, from the rumors that something wasn’t right with him, and running away from the accusations against his father and about how he defended him.

The man in yellow that he had seen was the one who had killed his mother. And he was the only one who had seen him. His father had only seen the lightning that the man had called.

He hadn’t seen the glowing red eyes or the widened grin that had crossed its face when it laid eyes on him. Hadn’t felt the claws digging into his sides or the hissed claim of mine that he had experienced as he found himself almost twenty miles from home. He remembered the hiss of I will see you soon. 

Then the man disappeared.

And Barry had started running then, back to his home town in time to see his father’s body start to swing in his noose. He had screamed for hours yelling at the people trying to convince them they had hung an innocent man. But they hadn’t believed him. The next morning he had escaped the home that they had put him in, having heard the talk the night before of sending him away and that he had gone mad.

He had run, and he had never stopped.

Unfortunately for him rumors travel just as fast if not faster than a 12 year old who believes in the impossible.

It was just 9 years of him running. He could only find temporary work here and there due to the rumors. It didn’t bother him much. He was free to look and investigate to his hearts desires. That was, till he meet Him.

It was October 2 1823. He had turned twenty one and was more often camping out in some wilderness than in a town with other people. While he did miss the comfort of a nice inn he didn’t miss the people so much. Sure it was nice talking to others, it was just easier when you don’t have a reputation as a mad man and wanderer. 

He had been relaxing by a small spring one that was just starting to frost over in that beautiful fragile way that was just Oh so deceptive and tempting. He leaned back against the weeping willow content and calm for the first time in months.

Hopefully that group of people looking for him had given up. He still was unsure if it was logical to put a bounty on someone who wasn’t insane claiming that they were. All he did know was that it made his life miserable. 

Thankfully though Barry was a master at not being found when he didn't want to be. 

A loud yelp drew him from his thoughts and with a bolt of panic he scrambled to grab everything of his which wasn’t much, and looked out from the draping branches glad for this trees foliage.

He saw the men that had been chasing him racing after something whooping and hollering in a sadistic exhilaration. The animal was too small for him to see in the tall grasses. At least until it came to an open clearing and raced towards the ice. 

It was a Coyote, a little larger than average, and it jumped on the ice just as two gunshots went off. It scrambled for a moment it's claws barely giving it any grip on the ice as it clawed its way across the pond. Barry froze when it's eyes meet his. 

Eyes that should have held no real intelligence instead shone with a humanistic light and Barry felt himself stop breathing as it tried to run towards him seeking to attack or to find shelter he didn't know. He did find himself slightly cheering on the animal mentally. 

It was almost to where the trees branches touched down on the ice when the ice cracked. The animal let out a loud yelp as it fell through. 

Barry froze as the men came to a stop at the edge of the pond. He wanted to help the animal but he couldn't risk being seen. Luckily the men seemed to only care that it was drowning and were appeased by that. 

"Good riddens you worthless mutt" said one and they turned and ran off most likely heading towards the nearest town. 

As soon as they were out of sight barry crawled out to where the hole was thankful for the tree hiding the thicker parts of ice. With a loud gulp he plunged his arm down and reached around trying to find the animal. 

The icy water seemed to burn his skin as he frantically reached around hoping that it hadn't moved too far. 

He smiled when he felt his hand touch wet fur and he grabbed onto why appeared to be the scruff of the animals neck. With a grunt he pulled it up and out of the hole before making a mad dash to the shore. The ice cracked and splintered under him but he made it back without falling through. 

With a breathless laugh he took a good look at the creature. 

It was soaked to the bone and seemed to be dead but barry could see the animals flanks rise and fall. It's eyes were closed so barry couldn't be sure that the intelligent light he had seen was real. Quickly he grabbed his blanket and wrapped the animal in it and began the process of drying it off and warming it up. 

He worked until the animals fur stuck up everywhere but it was dry. He let out a sigh and looked at the fee somehow not surprised to see large brown eyes looking at him. Gently he raised his hand and held it out to the animal. 

It looked at him for a few seconds before reaching its head out and nuzzling against his hand. Barry smiled at that and lightly scratched behind its ears. It seemed pleased with that so he kept doing that as he moved back to where he was curled up against the tree. 

That night the coyote curled up next to him as barry fell asleep. Logically he knew he shouldn't have aloud the coyote to stay, what if it attacked him? But then again he had never seen any other animal with that amount of intelligence in its eyes before. 

The next day barry woke up to see the Cyotye sitting up next to him and a stranger staring down at him with narrowed eyes and bared fangs. 

Freezing only one thought crossed his mind. 

Shit.


End file.
